Inseparable
by Mimzy1999
Summary: From the day they met they've had chemistry, but Levy never noticed until her friend, Mira, noticed that Gajeel was staring at her from afar. From then on they've been on a rollercoaster, with all the bumps and turns they are in for. Read on to find out their fate. (Has side story for you NastuxLucy fans!)
1. Stare

Hey people of the internet! So this is my first fanfic on , so please R&amp;R. I'll be uploading every SUNDAY.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

* * *

She was sleeping, with her face in her book under the shade of her favorite tree. Gajeel was watching her to protect her _'Not 'cause I like her or anything, right?' _he thought to himself, _'But rather because if I don't protect her, no one will trust me... Okay maybe I like her a little, but that's not the point'_ He continued to watch her from afar until she had woken up in the evening and walked back to the guild hall for dinner. Gajeel waited until she was gone and went back home.

Back at the guild hall, "So Levy, did you see him watching you?" Mira asked teasingly. Levy, with her face buried in her book, only shook her head. Then she realized who Mira was talking about and her face turned red.

"He was there, watching me sleep! Who does he think he is? He hurt me and my friends, he hurt the guild, and I will never forgive him!" Levy protested on and on about how creepy Gajeel actually was. She stomped her way out of the guild hall and went back home in embarrassment.

Mira looked towards Lucy who had just walked in after Levy stormed out. Lucy, noticing Levy leaving with a frown, asked, "Is something wrong, Mira? Why is Levy upset?" She looked concerned for her best friend's wellbeing.

"Well, as a matter of fact, she is most likely just got embarrassed from my teasing. I attempted to apologize, but she stormed out before I could utter another word. I'm truly sorry, Lucy" Mira was on the verge of crying for what she had done, but Lucy patted her on the back forgivingly. "Were you planning to speak with her?" she asked while sobbing and sniffling behind the counter.

"Well yes," claimed Lucy, "but it seems like she's got a couple of things to work out, like the way she feels about Gajeel." The two of them giggled as they thought about the many differences between them. Levy was petite, cute and a bookworm, whereas Gajeel was muscular, tall, and no one knows if he's ever held a book in his life.

"None the less, they would look _so_ cute together!" exclaimed Mira.

"You got that right!" Lucy responded.

Levy was standing at her doorway, unlocked the door and entered her room. She sat on her bed and thought about Gajeel. _'He's such a creep. Standing by a bush watching a defenseless girl sleep… wait was he just trying to protect me? Yeah that has to be it.' _She told herself. She was in the bath reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. _'Is that him?! What if it _is_ him, what do I do or say if I let him in?' _She got out of the bath and put on her bright orange robe that went down to her knees.

As the door opened, she saw black steel boots. _'I knew it would be him'_ she thought. When she looked up to his face, he was blushing. She'd wondered why then realized she was bare except for that tight, orange robe. She was turning red in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry I… uh… I didn't realize you… you would be bathing. I-I'll come back a-another time." Gajeel said as he turned away to conceal his, even more red, face.

_'__Aww… that's cute, he's apologizing… wait did I just think he's cute?! What's wrong with me?!' _She shook her head to snap out of it. "It's alright, Mira told me you were watching me and you came to apologize, right?"

"Well… yeah. Mind if… I step inside?" he asked ready to be put down.

"Sure, but let me put some clothes on first. Wait outside for a little." She put on a short orange dress and a yellow-orange headband and opened the door once more. Gajeel was eyeing her; from her small feet he followed her curves and noticed how small she really was, and looked into her beautiful golden-brown eyes. She was smiling. He was blushing.

"You… your beauti— I mean… you look nice." His blush turned a deeper shade of pink. Levy allowed him to pass through the door and sit on her couch while she prepared some tea.


	2. Forgive and Forget

So here's the next chapter! That's pretty much all... R&amp;R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters (unfortunalty)

* * *

"So when do you plan on apologizing?" she asked teasingly as she turned and dropped the tea when her lips were slammed by Gajeel's. She had barely taken anytime to give in to the kiss. Her face was turning red. She opened one eye and saw he was just as red as she was, maybe even more.

Gajeel was in fear that she wouldn't follow through with the surprise attack, but she did and he was happy at that. His tense muscles relaxed as the kiss went on, both venturing each other's mouths and finally the kiss broke at a knock on the door.

They both turned towards the door and Gajeel hid in Levy's closet while Levy opened the door. There stood Lucy staring at Levy's lips; her lip gloss was messy on her face. "Either you were kissing someone or you just woke and tried to put some lip gloss on, but based on the way you are dressed I'll say you were kissing someone." Lucy stated. Levy blushed. "Well… you gonna tell your best friend who this mystery man is?" she begged, wondering if it was Gajeel. To her surprise it was. Levy nodded. "So, did he just leave before I showed up or is he hiding in you apartment." She asked teasingly expecting to hear that he had left before she came.

"Yeah he… he's gone." Levy claimed defensively.

"Oh my god, he's still here! How cute!" she said noticing Levy look toward the closet when she said he wasn't in her apartment. "Well, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing." She winked towards her best friend.

"It's not like we're gonna do _that_ or anything!" Levy cried out to Lucy who had just closed the door. At that moment she was pulled into the closet… on to Gajeel. She thought back to what she told Lucy, _'Are we gonna do that?'_

Their lips met each other's once again. He nibbled her lower lip making her moan. Gajeel could feel himself harden and decided that this was going too far so he pushed her away.

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" she asked due to the sudden stop. She was kind of relieved though. She didn't want to take things too far right after their first kiss.

"No it's nothing it's just I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do," he said as he turned away to conceal him blushing.

Levy turned his head toward her face, looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek, "It's not like I don't like you, remember that," she smiled and got off of him. When the both of them were out of the closet, Levy noticed a bulge in Gajeel's pants he was trying to conceal. She blushed.

"Do you mind if I use your shower? I kinda need to have a cold one." He blushed as he noticed Levy's eyes facing the bulge in his pants. "Please?"

"Um… yeah… go ahead." She paused and realized she hadn't finished her bath yet and that her undergarments were still on the floor of the bathroom. "Wait!" she exclaimed "I have to clean it up a bit," she said shyly hoping Gajeel would understand what she meant.

"No, that's okay; my bathroom is alwa— oh… uh… okay. I understand." He was embarrassed by his carelessness. "Please forgive me."

"It's not a problem. Forget it even happened." She walked into her bathroom and put her clothes into her hamper and allowed Gajeel to enter. When she stepped out he was shirtless. She followed the muscular path from his shoulder down to the edge of his pants. They were perfectly sculpted.

"Got an eyeful yet?" he teased. She blushed and stepped out of the way to let him shower. She sat on the couch with a blanket curled up reading a book that she really enjoyed reading and fell asleep… with Gajeel still in the apartment.


	3. A Night Out

Hey guy's! So this chapter is actually longer so enjoy. Don't forget to R&amp;R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it characters (unfortuanatly)!

* * *

She woke up the next morning, feeling warmth on her right side. When Levy opened her eyes she saw black streaks of hair… _'It's Gajeel. He spent the night and curled up next to me. How cute. He really does like me.' _She slowly lifted the arm around her waist and got off the couch quietly, but to the dragon slayer's keen senses, he rubbed his eyes and when they opened he saw a goddess in front of him.

"Morning, dragon slayer, did you sleep well?" She asked waiting for his reply.

"It was great because I was with you. I've never slept better before." He was pleased with his answer, as was Levy. He noticed Levy blush and he got up and stroked her cheek. "So are we a thing?" he asked already knowing the answer, but just wanting to hear her say it.

"I guess we are, but we have to keep it on the down low. If anyone finds out it will be awkward for the both of us." She told him how to act towards her and explained more and more about what to do anytime they were together. He nodded approvingly when she was done.

"Bye, Levy. I'll pick you up at six and we'll have the night to get to know each other better." He said with confidence.

_'__Aww he's asking me on a formal date. That's adorable!'_ she thought. "Okay I'll be ready by then," the door slammed shut. "Well looks like I've got a date." She grabbed a towel, her robe and took a shower. She got out of the shower and put on a more casual day dress for the evening. She looked at the clock and realized it was only two p.m. so she decided to visit the guild hall and get back by five to make sure she looked okay. She grabbed a book and left.

She was at the counter waiting for Lucy to show up with her face buried deep in her book. Mira was behind the counter, washing dishes. "Sorry about the other day, Levy," Mira apologized. Levy lifted her head.

"What day?" she asked confused.

"Yesterday, when I teased you about Gajeel. I should have known he was just trying to earn the guilds trust and should not have embarrassed you like that. I deeply regret it." Mira's extensive apology was accepted and they both moved on to another subject.

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" she asked hoping to get a positive reply.

"Well, no, but she said she be here at two – thirty." As if on cue it was two – thirty and walked in Lucy in a beautiful dress and a flower in her air. "Speak of the devil," she said to Mirajane "Well don't you look fancy. Do you have a date? Perhaps with Natsu?" she teased her best friend.

"No, it's not a date I was invited to a party by Gray, Gray Fullbuster. You know that chick that's obsessed with him, Juvia Lockser? She asked him to go to this formal party and Gray asked me to come so she will have company when he's not with her, but she thinks I'm competition." She sat on the bar stool to the right of Levy. The girls talked about their plans for the evening and Levy lied and said she planned to stay home and read.

Levy looked at her watch and notice it was four – thirty. "I'm gonna go home now. See you all tomorrow." She picked herself up and started her thirty minute walk home.

"Mira, guess what? Levy kissed Gajeel last night!" She told Mira the whole story about what she saw happen last night

"I wonder if they going to start dating." Mira said.

Gajeel just got out of the shower at five and wrapped himself in his black towel. He grabbed the black button down and tan slacks, from his dresser, and slid into them. He put his hair into a loose ponytail and slipped on some black sneakers. He sprayed some cologne and walked through the potent smell. He grabbed his wallet and key and left at five thirty.

Levy pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on a semi-formal, yellow-orange dress and some orange sandals and waited for Gajeel.

Levy opened the door and a well-dressed version of Gajeel stood before her. She kind of liked the rough, messy version though. His muscles were hugged by the dress shirt but just loose enough to let him move without it ripping. She looked at her date and smiled with bliss. "What are you plans for this evening?" Levy asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you in the car." He led Levy to his black Ford Mustang and opened the door to let her in. He walked around to his door and sat inside. He first put on the seatbelt of his date then moved on to his. "I plan to take you to an hour long walk in the park for us to chat and relax. I made dinner reservations for seven – thirty and I plan for you to spend the night at my place. I promise I will not touch you inappropriately… unless you want me to," he said teasingly with a grin on his face. Levy shoved his shoulder playfully and they headed towards the park.

Once they arrived they walk along the path and told each other about themselves. "So, Levy, for how long have you liked to read?" Gajeel asked enthusiastically. He smiled as he looked a Levy.

"Well, my mother has read to me since I was born but I started reading as soon I could speak," she responded. She blushed when she noticed Gajeel smiling at her, "What?" she asked shyly.

"It's nothing," he said, "I just was thinking about how beautiful and cute you are when your face deep in your book." He blushed. Levy turned her head slightly to conceal her blushing. They found a bench by the car and decided to sit until it was time to go to the restaurant. Gajeel took Levy's hand and said, "I love you." His blush was a deeper shade of pink. Levy looked at Gajeel with a look of surprise; her face turning red.

"Uh… Gajeel, I… I don't know what to say…" she stated in confusion.

"It's fine. I just thought you should know the way I feel. I _know_ you feel the same way." He was confident that Levy loved him and he was right. She did.

Under the moonlight her eyes glistened. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips not noticing they were late for the reservation. When the kiss was broken Gajeel picked her up and took her to the car. They drove off to the restaurant.


	4. As The Story Goes

Sup, Internet? So this chapter is pretty lemon-y... so hpe you all enjoy! R&amp;R

* * *

In the restaurant, Levy a green salad and Gajeel ordered a large steak. He settled for steak when he asked for iron bricks and the waiter claimed to not have any. They didn't speak to each other. They only smiled.

When they were done with their meals the waiter asked, "Would you two care for dessert?"

"Nah, I got my dessert right here," he teased. Gajeel looked towards Levy. Levy covered her mouth and giggled. He was playful and enjoyed making Levy laugh. He paid the bill, took Levy by the hand and they were on their way to Gajeel's place.

His apartment was cozy and mostly everything was black. Levy felt out of place and it took Gajeel to drag her in. "I feel awkward, Gajeel. Maybe I should leave." Gajeel turned towards her.

"No you can't leave. I planned for us to watch a movie while we cuddled." Levy only blushed. "I even bought an orange blanket so we didn't have to use my black one."

"Well… I don't have a night gown to sleep in," she said hoping he would let her leave.

"That's why I took one when I was in your closet. Gihi." He smirked. At that moment he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Levy slapped him.

"Sometimes you're just so clueless… but I'll stay anyway because it's getting late." She grabbed the night gown and headed to the bathroom to change. When she came out he was in his boxers… only his boxers. She couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable. I can sleep in pajamas if you'd like me to." He hoped she was okay with it. She nodded slowly. They climbed on the bed and cuddled under the sheets after Gajeel put on a romantic movie. During the sexual scenes Gajeel got hard so he turned his pelvis to keep it from toughing Levy. He failed. The first time it happened Levy could feel it and she was getting wet. When the movie was over both of them wanted each other… badly.

Gajeel could finally smell her. _'She wants me. I'm gonna make a move.' _He turned his small girlfriend's body and kissed her, tongue and all. Not before long, Levy understood that the dragon slayer could smell her and decided she was ready. He flipped them so that she was on top and took of her night gown leaving her in lace panties and bra. She was grinding her womanhood on his lower abdomen making a growl rip through his throat, not breaking the kiss.

The flipped again after Gajeel ripped of her bra and panties. He cupped her left breast pinching the pink nipple sucking the other one flicking it with his tongue. She could feel him just above her womanhood. Gajeel moved down and explored every inch of her sex with his tongue. He found her clit and sucked on it forcing her to moan in pleasure. He took his finger and plunged it in to her. She screamed. He did it again with his second finger. "Gajeel," she panted, "Stop teasing," He understood what she wanted.

"If you want it, you'll have to get it," he smirked as she pulled down his boxers.

"Oh…" she said, "will that even" she attempted to ask.

"Yes, it will" he was sure of his answer. He grabbed hold of his member and put at her entrance. "Relax and it will hurt less, trust me." He plunged his entire length into her. She screamed in pain and pleasure. Gajeel waited. "Can I move now?" he asked. The only response was a slight nod. He, slowly, went almost all the way out before he put his entire length back in. He sped up slowly as her moans started to become pure pleasure and her pain was long gone. He was happy he was her first… well she was only seventeen.

After about forty-five minutes Gajeel was coming close as he felt the warmth of his girlfriend's orgasm. The only noises were that of moans and screams, occasionally a name or two could be heard. Gajeel sped up as he was getting closer and closer. He came. He let it spill out while he was still inside her and used his right elbow to support him so he wouldn't crush Levy under his weight. Their lips met as their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouth. When their lips separated, Levy said "I love you, too." Soon after, there was a knock on the door. They froze in panic.


	5. Lucy's Always Watching

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday... I wasn't at home so I didn't have the document to upload. But here it is today. No hard feelings? Enjoy! R&amp;R.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (unfortunatly)

* * *

They stood still, naked, both looking at the door. Levy got up, taking her clothes with her to the bathroom. Gajeel threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, concealed his boxers under the bed and answered the door. There stood Lucy, her face concerned.

"Is Levy here, by any chance?" her tone with slight anger, "Or was it a different girl I heard screaming when I came to see if she was here?"

"Uh… I-I… uh…" he stuttered. Levy was hoping he would say it was a different girl, and then she remembered Lucy walked in on them kissing yesterday. "Ugh, I can't lie. It was Levy. I'm sorry Lucy, she's in the bathroom and, don't worry, I made sure she wanted to do it. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable," he finished. Levy smacked her forehead but knew there was no other choice.

When Levy walk out of the bathroom, her face red with embarrassment, Lucy started, "Levy, you haven't even been dating for a day and you have sex?! What are you…?"

"But I…" Levy couldn't finish.

"No buts! You should know that he isn't going to be _the one_! Don't do it again! … I-I'm sorry I blew up I just… I just don't want you getting hurt… You're my best friend," Lucy apologized. Lucy looked at her best friend, she was holding her arm, looking away… blushing. "You really like him, don't you?" Lucy asked.

She looked up, "Well… yeah but… he's still in the room you know."

"In fact, this is _my_ house," Gajeel butted in. He smiled at Levy who was still blushing. He walked up to her and gave her a protective hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you… not even myself… not anymore." He looked her in the eyes. She was tearing up. "Don't cry." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I approve. In fact, I think it's cute!" Lucy was watching them from on the couch. Both of them blushed, forgetting Lucy was still in the room.

"Yeah… um… you mind? This is sorta private," Gajeel told Lucy. Lucy winked at Levy and was on her way. Levy remembered that they had to keep their relationship a secret.

"LUCY! DON'T TELL ANYONE!" she screamed down the hall to Lucy. She only nodded. Gajeel and Levy decided it was time for bed.

The next morning, "So, Mira, it's true! They _are_ in a relationship! Actually, they already had sex." Lucy was very enthusiastic. Mira was smiling, but not at Lucy… at the fire dragon slayer standing behind her. "Oh my god, Natsu, did you hear that?" she ordered.

"What? That Levy and Gajeel had sex? Yeah. Why?" he wondered.

"You weren't supposed to hear it, you moron!" Lucy jumped out of her seat.

Mira looked at the two arguing, "Hey maybe you two should be a couple!"

"WHAT?!" both of them said, perfectly in sync.

"Well what I mean is the two best friends could have a dragon slayer of their own. Hmm… but that leaves Wendy and Laxus. I think, now that Romeo has gotten older, that he would look cute with Wendy as for Laxus…" Mira went on.

"Fine, I'll ask her out." Natsu turned toward Lucy, "Hey, Lucy, look at this!" In the air there were fire letters that spelled out, _'Would you like to go out?'_ inside of a fire heart. Lucy looked at it and blushed.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Lucy giggled. She had a date with Natsu Dragneel. Levy walked in and about thirty minutes after, so did Gajeel. Both of which headed to a different part of the guild hall. Lucy told Natsu and Mira to act surprised if Levy tells them. When Levy walked over to Lucy, she read the fire.

"Aww, did you say yes? You had to have said yes. That's _too_ cute to decline!" Levy asked. Lucy nodded. Levy was exited for Lucy, but she also wanted to tell Mira and Natsu her secret. "So, you guys know Gajeel right? Well, he and I are kinda going out. Don't tell anyone else, because he and I are waiting for the right time."

"Well then maybe we can double date? You should ask Gajeel." Lucy was hoping she'd say yes because she didn't want to spend an evening with the dragon slayer _alone_.

"Well, I guess… I'll ask him, but not when he's acting all macho over there," Levy replied looking at her 'steel hearted' boyfriend. Levy looked towards Lucy and the both giggled. Then Gajeel got up and left the guild hall. "Lucy, do you want to come over?"

"Sure, Levy," replied Lucy.

When Levy opened the door to her apartment there sat Gajeel on the couch… with some beautiful, white roses. "For you, my one and only."

"Gajeel… they're beautiful. Thank you." Levy was surprised by the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend, on the outside he was steel hearted, on the inside he was compassionate and loving. Lucy was surprised when she saw Natsu climb in through the open window holding something in his hands… a heart shaped box.

"For you, Lucy Heartphilia. I got these chocolates because they're in a 'heart' and you name has 'heart' in it, get it?" Natsu grinned as his cheeks turned pink. Lucy blushed.

"Natsu that's so cute… and thoughtful. So have you decided where we are going to go?" Lucy asked.

"Wait hold on, this moron is going on a date… with Lucy?!" Gajeel asked, confused.

"Well actually, I don't know how it happened either. I just walked into the guild and there it was written in fire, _'Would you like to go out?'_ It was so cute. But, how did it happen?" Levy asked, amused.

"Well, Mira said it would be cute if Levy and I, the best friends, dated Natsu and Gajeel, the dragon slayers. So that's when Natsu asked me. I thought it was cute, so I said yes." Lucy explained to the couple. Levy and Gajeel still seemed slightly perplexed but slowly began to understand. Lucy was turning red.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked toward him, her eyes tearing up.

"Uh… it's nothing. I… I just was thinking about how the only person that loved me was my mother, but her time has passed. And now this whole room, the whole guild, cares about me." Lucy felt warm on the inside and she couldn't help but smile as tears of joy rushed down her cheeks. Natsu hugged her.

Natsu began, "We'll always care about you… I'll always care about you… Lucy"


	6. The Duo of Duos

Hey guys! So Chapter 6 has more NaLu than GaLe so yeah. Enjoy and R&amp;R!

* * *

Lucy looked up. _'Is he serious? Well he's hugging me. How should I respond?'_ She continued to think until she finally decided to hug him back.

"Aww, that's cute. I approve," Levy said, jokingly, going back to how Lucy responded to Gajeel and herself hugging. She made a silly face towards Lucy, who completely ignored it. Lucy starred into Natsu's gleaming eyes.

_'__Her eyes are so beautiful… wait what am I saying?! I'm a dragon slayer. I can't fall in love… but she's so adorable.'_ Natsu decided he would kiss her on the cheek and see how she reacts. As soon as his lips left her cheek, he saw her face blushing red… but she was shyly smiling. "Lucy, you're adorable and I can't wait to have a date with you. All four of us will have a great time at dinner, what do you say?" Natsu asked all of them, letting go of Lucy.

"Sounds good, are you okay with it Gajeel," Levy asked her boyfriend.

"As long as I'm with you, this moron can't ruin my night," Gajeel explained to Levy with a grin.

"That's rude… but sweet," she responded. Natsu's face turned red with anger, but he decided to let it slide. With that the four were going on a double date.

Later that week, Natsu was actually wearing a tie and dress shoes. He was wearing a black suit, with a maroon shirt and a black tie. Gajeel was wearing his white suit with a white shirt and bow tie. His moccasins were also white. The ladies looked quite exquisite. Levy was wearing a pale orange dress with her hair pulled back. Lucy was wearing a vibrant sea blue dress with her hair in a side bun.

Gajeel pulled out a seat for Levy and sat beside her. "My lady."

Natsu did the same for Lucy. "Here you go."

Lucy and Levy sat across from each other. As all four were searching for their meals, Gajeel slipped his hand on to the bare skin of Levy's inner thigh, turning her pale red. Lucy noticed and felt herself turn a pink. Natsu knew the face Lucy was making and made a move. He kissed her, tongue and all. Lucy was shocked… but couldn't help but to give in. She never thought she would be happy that her first kiss was with Natsu.

When the kiss broke, "Natsu, wh-what was that?" Lucy asked still slightly in shock.

"Well, I-I guess… I _really_ like you." Natsu responded, shyly as he scratched the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"Way to go, Lucy!" Levy uttered out breathing slightly heavy because of Gajeel's hand.

"Yeah, nice job, fire breathe…" Gajeel said, without enthusiasm. That's when everyone else in the restaurant began to clap. Natsu and Lucy turned red. When the entire building stopped clapping, everyone was chattering. Lucy over heard the tables next to them say something about Natsu and her, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As they finished their meals, they decided to split up, Levy with Gajeel and Lucy with Natsu.

"So babe, what are we gonna do?" Gajeel asked as they entered his apartment.

"Well, we could go to sleep. I'm kinda sleepy," she said as she yawned.

"Man can't we have a little fun?" he pleaded. She kissed him on the cheek and went to change into her nightgown. She smirked as she closed the door. Gajeel had the key to every door in his apartment. He found the keys and unlocked the bathroom door and opened it only to find that his girlfriend had already changed into her nightgown.

"What are you doing?" she asked, knowing he would do that, as she let down her hair. His cheeks flushed with pink.

"Uh… sorry… I-I just was checking to see if you were okay," he lied through his teeth even though he knew she knew. She smiled.

"Well I'm fine. All I was doing was changing and now I will kiss you and go to sleep." She walked up to him, pecked his lips and went to bed. Gajeel smirked and followed as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were walking back to her place. Natsu held her hand as she stepped along the border keeping the river from over flowing. They were having fun and didn't really speak until they got home.

"Happy! What are you doing here?!" Natsu asked, surprised, right outside Lucy's house. He was blushing and breathing heavy. He let go of Lucy abruptly and she fell into the river. She came splashing up, gasping for air.

"Natsu! What happened?! It's just, Happy!" Lucy freaked out as she climbed up, out of the river. She was drenched in water. At that moment those river men were passing by.

"We told ya, Lucy. You were gonna fall in sooner or later," they teased. Then the boat tipped over… they were in the river now. Natsu, Happy and Lucy walked into her house. Lucy grabbed her plain white t-shirt and some pajamas as she went into the bathroom to change.

"What are you doing, Natsu? You don't _actually_ like Lucy, do you?" Happy asked confused.

"Well, I mean, she's cute and smart and… what am I saying?!" Natsu asked himself. Happy understood even if Natsu didn't and decided to leave them to do whatever. Lucy walks out of the bathroom and hears the door shut.

"Is Happy gone?" she asks, desperate for the answer.

"Um… yeah… why?" he asked concerned.

"This is why…" she shoved him onto her bed and furiously forced their lips together. The dragon slayer was not ready… neither of them were. They were both virgins and no experience with relationships, but they liked being risky. Lucy began to undo his shirt and tie. As she slipped them of and threw them on the floor, Natsu tore of the white t-shirt leaving her in a lace, white bra and her pajamas.

Lucy traced the dragon slayers muscle linings to the edge of his black slacks. She brushed her hand on his manhood and felt him get hard right then and there. He turned red as he moved away from her lips down her neck, leaving countless hickeys on her neck and collar bone. She was moaning as he unhooked her bra and flung it across the room and begun to paw at her left breast. His lips moved lower and lower until they reached her pink nipples and began to suck, flicking it with his tongue. She was screaming. The dragon slayer could smell her.

Lucy fumbled for the button to his slacks and undid the button and zipper, and slid them off with his boxers. She could feel the large erection press against her inner thigh. Hey were both breathing heavy and wanted each other more than they ever thought they would. Natsu tore of her pajamas. Then tore of her panties with his teeth. Leaving them both naked. Lucy spread her legs open.

"If you want it, come get it," she said, staring at his manhood, wondering if it would fit. He was deep inside of her and stood still for a moment. Lucy nodded her head indicating he could begin to thrust. He forced himself in and out slowly at first and sped up as they both became comfortable. The moans were loud and long as they were getting closer.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed as she was closing in. Natsu sped up as she felt her throbbing around him, he was close too. She came and shortly after, Natsu fell into a million little pieces as well. He didn't want to crush her so he pulled out and fell beside her on the bed.

"I love you" he claimed.


	7. Lucy's Dilemma

Hey guys! Gosh, it been a really long time since I posted and I'm sorry for that :( But I am back from vacation and I'm going to post THREE CHAPTERS today just to make it up to you all! So here's the first chapter today R&amp;R! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's character's, unfortunately, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy scrambled for her clothes, threw them on, and said, "Natsu, please leave. I can't… I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Uh, okay…" he responded as he put his clothes back on and left the apartment without another word from the both of them.

The next morning, Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the bar while Mira was washing the dishes. "Sorry about yesterday. It was just so sudden I didn't know what to do," Lucy confessed as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I get it. It was a little fast and weird. But it's all good," Natsu said to Lucy as Mira smiled in confusion. She continued to smile until Lucy realized she wanted to know what Natsu and Lucy were talking about.

"Uh… Mira… It's just… I kinda… It's weird, okay? I'll tell you what happened some other time," Lucy told Mira. Mira was unhappy at the response, but understood it was private so, she changed the subject.

"Are you two going to order something or are you just sitting here to sit here?" she asked. Natsu looked at her, confused. Then he grinned that grin of his and asked for 'anything tasty.' Lucy chuckled and asked for the same. As Natsu scarfed down plate after plate, Lucy watched and smiled. She was eating slowly as she chucked at her boyfriend.

The entire guild knew about Natsu and Lucy, even Master Makarov. So they would sit together, hug each other, and sometimes even make out at the guildhall. Levy was getting frustrated and decided it was time for everyone to know. That evening she went to Gajeel's house.

"Babe, I think we should tell everyone. Natsu and Lucy make out in front of everyone and it's weird if we even sit next to each other. I want us to announce it tomorrow…" Levy announced and Gajeel agreed. He wanted to tell everyone from day one. Gajeel kissed her on the cheek then moved to the lips and down her neck. She moaned.

"I love you…" he let out. Levy smiled and heard a knock and assumed it would be Lucy.

"Come in, the door's open," Levy explained. Lucy walked in wearing a flower print blue dress and black combat boots. "You're going on a date?" She asked. Gajeel continued even though Lucy was in the room. He began to paw at her right breast and Levy told him to stop. He groaned and sat on the bed patiently.

"Uh… yeah. And I have something to ask you. I don't know if you know this already but Natsu and I had sex after the double date," Lucy told them both.

"Everyone knows. Happy told us. He said after he left the room he was sitting in front of the door waiting for Natsu and heard the entire thing," Gajeel explained to Lucy.

"He said Natsu said he loved you, but you didn't say it back, why not?" Levy asked.

Lucy blushed now knowing that virtually everyone knows about Natsu and her having sex. "I need to choke that cat. Well… I kinda… It sorta… I didn't know he was going to say that right after our first date. I didn't know how to react. What should I do?" She asked Levy.

"Do you love him? If you do then just say you love him back. It's really simple, Lucy," she explained to her friend.

"He probably _believes_ that you love him. The same thing happened with me and Levy—" Gajeel was cut off.

"Levy and I, sweetie, not me and Levy… Sorry, force of habit," she explained.

Gajeel continued, "The same thing happened with _Levy and I._ I told her I loved her believing she loved me, and I was right. I went with a gut feeling." Levy smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"You don't seem like the romantic type, Gajeel. I'm happy you are," Levy confessed.

"Okay, but how does that help me? I feel like I love him but I've never been in a relationship before. How do I know for sure?" Lucy asked.

"When you see him does it feel like your heart skips a beat? When you're with him are you two the only people that exist then? When you hear his voice do you crumble into a billion little pieces? Would you give your life in return for his?" Levy asked as she gazed deeply into Gajeel's eyes, breathing deeply, moving in closer and closer until their lips met. When the kiss broke, "If so, then you know you love him." She smiled as she looked towards her friend.

"Who's the romantic one now?" Gajeel teased. Levy smirked.

"Thanks guys… you helped a lot. See you later!" Lucy said as she ran out the door and ran into someone, "I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of rush."

"What, you gotta date or something? Maybe he's going to take you for walk at the park, there a lot of stars out tonight," said the stranger.

She looked up and her eyes met Natsu's, "I…I love you. I know I love you," she said as she leaped into his arms.

"Nice job, Pinkie," Gajeel said from the doorway.

"Way to go, Lucy," Levy whispered to her friend. The dragon slayer and the celestial wizard were on their way to the park. "Well, they're gone; want to get back to what we were doing?" Levy asked.

Gajeel started from where he left off, pawing her right breast and kissing her down her neck. She began to play at his belt buckle, fumbling to get it loose. Her fingers slipped and brushed against him; he began to get hard as his pants fell to the floor. He took off his shirt leaving him in his black boxers, hard. He took of Levy's orange shirt and denim shorts.

They moved towards the bed. Gajeel began to suck Levy's left nipple as she followed the muscle lining on Gajeel's abdomen forcing a growl from his throat. Levy could feel Gajeel's manhood press against her inner thigh. She played with the elastic band on his boxers before she slid them off. He ripped of her panties and bra leaving both guild members naked, ready to devour one another.


	8. A Creepy Walk

Hey guys! So this is the 2/3 chapters today. It's a bit short but that's because the chapter comeing next will be 1,500 words-ish... Well, R&amp;R!

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Natsu, you look… ravishing," she said as she looked over his outfit. He was wearing a maroon dress shirt, dark tan slacks and his scarf.

"Me?! What about you and your beautiful flower print dress?" he protested. Lucy blushed as he held her hand; fingers interlocked, and kissed it. They were seated on a bench looking up into the night sky sprinkled with bright stars. "I wonder why I look at the stars in the sky, when I could be looking at the stars in your eyes," Natsu told Lucy.

"Natsu, that's so… so… perfect. This whole thing is perfect," Lucy confessed as she leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"You know what would make it more 'perfect'?" asked Natsu.

"What? What could possibly make this _more_ perfect?" she asked back.

"Food…" he said as his stomach grumbled. They busted out laughing as they went to find a nice place to eat. They walked into a somewhat fancy restaurant and asked for a table. They stood outside waiting for a table to clear. When the two finally got their table under the stars, they began to chat as they looked over the menu.

"Lucy, help me decide! Everything on the menu sounds so good…" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Why not just order everything then? We both know you could eat restaurant." Lucy responded.

"You're right. Waiter!" Natsu yelled.

"I wasn't being serious! But okay, I know I can't stop you. I'll have the chicken salad, and my boyfriend here will have everything on the menu." Lucy told the waiter.

Natsu sat still jaw dropped slightly, eyes widened. _'Boyfriend. She said boyfriend?' _When Lucy looked at Natsu she had realized what she said. And now both were glaring at each other trying to make something of what just happened.

"You're joking right?! He couldn't possibly be able to eat all of that!" the waiter said back.

She snapped out of her glare to respond. "Oh he doesn't just eat it, he inhales it…" Lucy confessed.

As Natsu was scarfing down plate after plate, Lucy watched. After each bite she looked at him and chuckled a little. She would have never guessed that Natsu would be the right person for her, but he was. He's sweet, funny and has the tenacity to protect his friends. _'I love him…'_

The waiter walked up to the table and said, "If he keeps eating, we will have no food for the other customers. Can you please stop him?"

"Sure… uh, Natsu? We should get going. It's getting late," Lucy explained.

"You want to leave? But the food here is so good!" Natsu tried to convince.

"Natsu, there are better things we could be doing now. We could hang out with Levy and Gajeel," Lucy continued to try and convince Natsu to leave and he finally agreed after ten minutes… when the waiter said that he emptied the restaurant of any morsels of food.

They approached the door to Gajeel's apartment where they had left Levy and Gajeel. Lucy took out the key she had made and heard whispers coming from inside. The door opened and found both Gajeel and Levy to be fast asleep under the covers, but she still heard whispers. She looked around the apartment and then opened the closet. Jet and Droy looked up at Lucy and grinned.

"What are you two doing here?! Do you know how creepy this is?!" Lucy asked.

"We came to check on Levy!" they said in their defense.

"Check on her, huh? Fine. But I'm here now, so she's safe," she said firmly. "So get lost!" They lifted themselves up and approached the window. "You can use the door…"

The door shut and Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hips and kissed her cheek. "Good night" the two of them sat on the gray rug and fell asleep.


End file.
